


Copy Pleasure

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Side stories. [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Loki on Loki, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “You like this idea, don’t you?” he asked her. “I would be lying if I said that I don’t like it.” Faye answered. Loki looked at her with a smirk. “Okay. Let’s do this.” he said, waving his hand. As he made a clone of himself and she noticed this Loki was smirking too, Faye was starting to regret things.





	Copy Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine having a hot and heated threesome with Loki and one of his clones._

* * *

It was a total surprise to Faye. Loki was blushing. Never would she have expected Loki to blush. Not in a situation like this. He had a sexual fantasy that he wanted to try. Nothing new. They did try fantasies before. But this was a completely different kind of fantasy. Loki hesitantly explained it to her and looked away to avoid seeing her reaction. Faye didn’t say a word and waited for him to finish his explanation. As he looked at her, Faye noticed a little smirk. He didn’t expect her to react like this and he liked it. Loki wanted to have sex with her and a clone of himself. It had seriously turned her on and she had started blushing. “You like this idea, don’t you?” he asked her. “I would be lying if I said that I don’t like it.” Faye answered. Loki looked at her with a smirk. “Okay. Let’s do this.” he said, waving his hand. As he made a clone of himself and she noticed this Loki was smirking too, Faye was starting to regret things.

Loki was everywhere. As she got on top of him and slid down on his boner, Faye let out a moan. Loki looked at her with a smirk as she put her hands on his chest to support herself. He noticed her nervousness and pulled her in for a kiss. Giving into to it, Faye relaxed a little and forgot what was happening. His clone was sitting on his knees behind her and slowly entered her. Faye gasped for air and let out a moan as she found her breath again. It hurt. Preparing herself and Loki’s clone had helped, but she was still feeling how his length squeezed into her and slowly stretched her open. Faye was trying to ignore how awkward her situation was. Feeling it slide in slowly made her feel a completely new sensation and it was making her moan. She didn’t have magic herself, but she sensed the magic from Loki’s clone. It was a weird feeling. Faye noticed a smirk on Loki’s face as she looked at him. He loved seeing her like this. As Loki and his clone slowly started moving, Faye turned into a moaning mess. Loki was everywhere and she loved it. A sensation was slowly building up and Faye completely lost herself in it. Loki and his clone would let their hands wander her body, pull her close for kisses and light bites, making Faye wanting it to never end. It did end. Loki’s clone hit his climax without warning and started moaning, while gripping into Faye’s body and releasing himself inside her. Loki kept going with slow thrusts, getting her close to reaching her climax.

As Faye’s breathing fastened and her moans started to sound desperate, it didn’t take her long to hit her climax. Moaning uncontrollably, Faye gripped into Loki’s clone’s arms who was holding her and felt her body tense up completely. It made Loki hit his climax too. As he started moaning uncontrollably, he grabbed onto her hips and released himself inside Faye. Loki’s clone pulled out and it made her moan. She felt wetness dripping off of her butt as he let go of her. Sliding a finger through the wetness, Loki’s clone looked at her with a smirk. “You loved it.” he said. “I loved it.” Faye replied. Feeling the sensation fade away, she looked at Loki and noticed a smile on his face. Leaning in for a kiss, Faye felt Loki’s length sliding out of her and the wetness dripping out. She didn’t mind. Loki gave into the kiss and lay her down next to him, holding her close. His clone lay down next to Faye and pulled the covers over them. As he wrapped his arms around her, Faye looked at Loki and smiled. Having him and his clone take her was exhausting and fun. A lot of fun. Faye fell asleep quickly and didn’t notice Loki’s smile as he was watching her sleep.

She slowly woke up as Loki caressed her cheek. Pulling her in for a kiss, he looked at her with a smile. His clone was still holding her and woke up as he felt her move. As Loki looked at him and his clone let go of Faye, he smirked. His clone lay down facing his pillow, having Faye prepare him and Loki for it. Loki got on his knees behind his clone and put his hands under his hips to pull him up from his bed. Getting his clone to sit on his knees like this, Loki grabbed his hips and slowly entered him. As he let out a moan, Faye knew that he liked it. She was lying next to them, watching it all with a smile. Loki slowly started moving and looked at her with a smirk. His clone’s breathing fastened as Loki kept thrusting into him. As he kept going with slow thrusts, Loki completely lost himself in it. He was a moaning mess. His clone was a moaning mess. Faye enjoyed it all. It was weird seeing Loki have sex with himself, but she loved it. Loki’s climax hit him without warning and he gripped into his clone’s thighs. Releasing himself inside his clone, it got him close to reaching his climax too.

As he pulled out, his clone moaned desperately. Loki looked at him with a smirk as he noticed it. Flipping him over, he looked at his clone’s boner. Not giving him time to do anything, Loki grabbed it and started stroking it. After just a few strokes he stopped. Looking at her with a smirk, Loki lay down between his clone’s legs and grabbed his boner again. As he licked it and started stroking it, his clone let out a moan. Faye started blushing and noticed Loki’s reaction to it. She never expected him to do this. Taking him into his mouth, Loki started sucking as he kept moving his hand up and down. His clone was gently caressing his hair and moaned with every suck. As his climax hit him, Loki’s clone started moaning uncontrollably and grabbed onto the pillows. With his clone keeping his head in place, Loki couldn’t pull away. He didn’t mind. He swallowed every last drop of it. Licking his clone’s length as he pulled away, Loki wiped off his lips with a smirk. Looking at Faye, he noticed she got flustered. Getting up, Loki looked at his clone with a smile. Faye noticed he was exhausted. He pulled her in for kiss and held her close. Laying in Loki’s clone’s arms, she snuggled up with him. Loki lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close. Faye smiled as she watched his clone fall asleep quickly and fell asleep in no time herself.

Loki woke up as Faye was moving in his arms. Opening his eyes, he noticed that his clone was awake too. He was kissing Faye and caressing her cheek as Faye was giving in to it. As they noticed that he had awoken, his clone looked at him with a smirk. Letting go of Faye, Loki was getting nervous. This would be completely new to him. Faye noticed his nervousness and kissed him to make him relax. As Loki lay down facing his pillow, she prepared him and his clone. His clone was sitting on his knees behind him and put his hands under his hips to pull him up from his bed. Getting him to sit on his knees like this, he grabbed his hips and slowly entered him. Loki grabbed onto the pillows as he gasped for air and let out a moan as he found his breath again. Feeling his clone’s length slide in made him feel a completely new sensation. He loved it. Loki let out a moan as his clone squeezed into him and slowly stretched him open. His clone started moving and turned him into a moaning mess. He completely lost himself in it. Loki moaned with every slow thrust. Feeling his clone’s length slide in and out made him needy. It hit every spot it needed to hit and Loki loved it. His cloned was leaning over him and supporting himself on the bed with his hands. He was completely in control and Loki wouldn’t get away if he wanted to do things to him. He never expected he would enjoy feeling like this, and yet he did.

As he felt a sensation building up inside of him, Loki wanted it to last forever. It didn’t. His clone’s climax hit him without warning and he gripped into the bed as he moaned. Releasing himself inside Loki as he kept going, he got him close to reaching his climax too. As his clone pulled out, Loki moaned desperately. He felt wetness dripping out and off of his butt. He didn’t mind. Flipping him over, his clone didn’t give him time to do anything. He grabbed his boner with a smirk and slowly started stroking it. Loki let out a moan and noticed Faye’s reaction to it. It was making him blush to know that she enjoyed seeing him like this. Loki’s breathing fastened and a sensation was building up inside of him again. It didn’t take his clone long to get him to reach his climax. As it hit him, Loki started moaning uncontrollably and grabbed onto the pillows. With his clone still stroking his boner, Loki released himself and felt wetness falling onto his body. Feeling the sensation fade away, Loki looked at Faye. She got up and walked up to the bathroom. As she returned and joined them in bed again, she had a towel with her. Wiping away the wetness on his chest and stomach with it, she looked at him with a smile. He was still flustered from it all and Faye noticed it. “You loved it.” she said. “I loved it.” he replied. Loki pulled Faye in for a kiss and held her close as she gave in to it. Pulling the covers over them, his clone lay down next to Faye and wrapped his arms around her. Loki was feeling exhausted and fell asleep in no time. He didn’t notice Faye smiling at him as she watched him sleep.

Waking up, Loki smiled. He looked at Faye laying in his arms and caressed her cheek. As she woke up, he pulled her in for a kiss. Faye gave in to it and looked at him with a smile. His clone was still holding her and woke up as he felt her move. As Loki looked at him and his clone let go of Faye, he smirked. After preparing herself and Loki, Faye got on top of his clone and slid down on his boner. Loki smirked as she let out a moan. Faye put her hands on his clone’s chest to support herself and Loki slowly entered her, sitting on his knees behind her. Feeling his length slide in made him moan. As he and his clone slowly started moving, they turned Faye into a moaning mess. With every thrust, Loki felt his clone. It made him feel a sensation that made him needy. Loki loved feeling Faye like this. Loki loved having her like this. Feeling his length slide in and out, a sensation slowly started building up inside him. Loki and his clone would let their hands wander Faye’s body, pull her close for kisses and light bites, making her moan. It was weird seeing himself have sex with Faye and Loki never expected it to have this effect on him. He loved it. As his climax hit him without warning, Loki started moaning uncontrollably. He gripped into Faye’s body and released himself inside her. As Faye’s breathing fastened and her moans started to sound desperate, it didn’t take her long to hit her climax. Moaning uncontrollably, Faye gripped into Loki’s arms who was holding her and her body tensed up completely. It made his clone hit his climax too. As he started moaning uncontrollably, he grabbed onto Faye’s hips and released himself inside her.

Loki pulled out and it made her moan. Loki noticed wetness dripping out as she leaned in for a kiss and his clone’s length slid out of her. As he slid a finger between her legs, Loki smirked. Wetness was dripping off of her butt and Loki loved seeing her like this. His clone gave into the kiss and lay her down next to him, holding her close. Loki lay down next to Faye and pulled the covers over them. Wrapping his arms around her, Loki looked at Faye with a smile. She fell asleep quickly and didn’t notice Loki watching her sleep. As his clone fell asleep with Faye in his arms, Loki smiled. This was a fun night and they would definitely do this again.


End file.
